The Odd Couple
by iz zHy
Summary: Kesabaran Sehun menghadapi kekasih mungilnya yang memiliki 1001 alasan untuk cemburu.Dan keempat teman Sehun yang begitu perhatian.


Kesabaran Sehun menghadapi kekasih mungilnya yang memiliki 1001 alasan untuk cemburu. Dan keempat teman Sehun yang begitu perhatian.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Iz zHy**_ _First Story_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _Jongin, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing_

 _Gs_

 _Gaje_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Tatapan Sinis**

 _Minggu, 13.47 KST_

Kriiiiing….

"aiss siapa sih yang menelpon sepagi ini?, menggu tidur orang saja, tidak tau apa kalau Sehun yang tampan ini sedang galau?." Gerutu Sehun.

"MWO?." Karena tidak tahan mendengar deringan ponselnya yang sangat berisik, Sehun akhirnya menjawab telepon dengan bentakan.

" _hey, slow man, ada apa denganmu_?." Sehun mendengus, ternyata dari telepon dari Jongin temannya paling menyebalkan. Ada apa lagi makhluk itu menghubungiku di pagi yang damai ini?.

"kalau tidak ada yang penting kututup sekarang."

" _andwae! Ok, kutau kau sedang galau karena kekasihmu yang super duper manja dan menyebalkan itu, makanya aku dan Chanyeol selaku sahabat yang baik ingin membantumu kawan. Sore nanti ayo kita keluar. Kemana saja kau yang tentukan tempatnya, dari pada kau hanya tidur seharian_."

"pertama, Luhan memang manja tapi hanya padaku dan aku suka itu jadi apa masalahnya denganmu. kedua, Luhan tidak menyebalkan, yang menyebalkan itu kau, dengan segala akal busukmu yang ku ketahui dengan pasti bahwa kau mengajakku keluar bukan untuk menghiburku tapi untuk memanfaatkan ku untuk kencan kalian. Tak perlu menyangkal, kutau kalian pasti akan mengajak Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Ku tau juga bahwa nantinya dengan begitu banyak alasan kalian akan membuatku membayar semua yang kalian beli dan semua yang kalian makan. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi aku nantinya akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh diantara dua pasangan aneh, dan yang lebih lebih lebih lebih menyebalkan lagi kau sudah mengganggu tidurku di pagi hari yang damai hanya untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak bermutu. Dan aku sedah tidak mood untuk keluar rumah"

" _wahh._ " Jongin rasa rahangnya akan jatu saja, selama mengenal Sehun ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sehun berbicara panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas dua kali panjang tambah dua kali lebar sama dengan keliling tanpa jeda seperti tadi. Ternyata gadis bermata rusa itu sudah membuat sahabatnya menjadi cerewet.

" _oke, aku akui semua perkataanmu benar kawan, tapi sepertinya ada satu hal yang perlu dikoreksi, aku tidak pernah mengganggu tidur pagi mu karena sekarang sudah siang. Jadi yang tepat adalah aku mengganggu tidur siangmu atau mungkin tidur sore?._ "

Sehun melirik sekilas arlojinya. 13.50, ternyata didiami Luhan selama tiga hari benar-benar mempengaruhi hidupnya. "huh,, terserah apa katamu, sebaiknya tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan karena sekarang aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku dan kuharap kau bersedia untuk tidak menggangguku lagi." Kemudian sambungan telpon di putus oleh Sehun.

Sehun melempar asal ponselnya kemudian berbaring, otaknya berpikir kencang memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terus menerus terulang di dalam kepalanya bagai kaset rusak.

Sehun terus berpikir apa sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan tiba-tiba bertingkah aneh, tidak mau berbicara padanya, tidak menjawab telponnya, tidak membalas smsnya, bahkan Luhan juga menghindarinya di kampus sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Padahalkan mereka masih makan bersama waktu siangnya, mengapa tiba-tiba saja jadi begitu.

Sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan titik terangnya. Ulang tahunnya masih lama jadi tidak mungkin Luhan menghindarinya untuk memberinya kejutan. Annivnya? Mereka bahkan baru resmi tiga minggu. Dia juga tidak pernah jalan berdua dengan wanita apalagi selingkuh. Jadi sebenarnya alasannya apa? siapa pun tolong beritahu dia apa salahnya.

"Aaaarghtt." Sehun rasa sekarang rambutnya pasti seperti sarang burung yang baru saja terkena badai saking seringnya ia mengacak rambutnya.

Kriiiiiiiing….

"ais,,, apa lagi sekarang?, apa dia tidak mengerti kalau aku benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu?"

Dengan kesal di jawabnya telpon itu tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya, dia yakin itu pasti Jongin atau mungkin Chanyeol yang ingin membujuknya agar mau ikut bersama mereka.

"MAU MU APA HAH?. APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KALAU AKU BILANG AKU SEDANG TIDAK MOOD UNTUK KELUAR RUMAH?, APA KAU TAU, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU" Teriak Sehun. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang dia bahkan sampai terengah setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

" _eung,, m,, mi, mian, aku tidak tau kau sedang tidur, kalau begitu aku tutup saja._ " Tunggu kenapa suara Jongin jadi seperti perempuan dan lagi suaranya mirip suara Luhan. Eh? Luhan?.

Dalam keadaan linglung di bawanya ponsel dari telinganya ke hadapannya dan disana tertera nama _'Hannie Bunny'_ " _oh jadi Luhan yang menelpon bukan Jongin._ " Gumamnya "What? Luhan?.

Setelah sadar bahwa yang menelponnya adalah kekasihnya ia menempelkan lagi ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Lu,,,, Lu, han?."

" _ku anggap pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, kecuali kalau kau sudah menghapus nomerku dari ponselmu._ "

"ani,, aku tidak menghapusnya Lu, aku,, aku,,, mian, tadi berteriak padamu, kupikir tadi Jongin yang menelpon. Oia ada apa menelponku?" dan sedetik kemudian ia menyesali kata-katanya.

" _astaga betapa bodohnya kau Oh Sehun,, mungkin saja tadi Luhan menelpon ingin minta maaf karna sudah mendiamimu tapi sekarang kau membuatnya kesal._ " Batin Sehun.

" _kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?"_ jawab Luhan datar

"eh,, tidak,, ah maksudku boleh, aku,, maksudku…" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luhan menyela " _terserah apa katamu, aku ingin minun bublee Tea, jadi temui aku di tempat biasa jam 3 nanti, jangan sampai telat. Aku tutup telponnya sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti._ " Dan sebelum Sehun sempat mencerna kata-katanya Luhan sudah menutup telpon.

"eh,, iya, sampai jumpa nanti."

Astaga apa aku sedang bermimpi? Luhan mengajakku bertemu? Dia tidak marah lagi.

"wuhuuuu,, kencan dengan Luhan, kencan dengan Luhan, kencan dengan Luhan." Sehun berteriak gaje di kamarnya sambil menari nari bahkan sampai lompat-lompat di kasur layaknya gadis desa yang menikahi pria kaya raya dan baru pertama kalinya merasakan kasur yang begitu empuk.

"jam berapa sekarang?." Sehun melirik arlojinya "masih ada satu jam, aku harus bergegas Luhan tidak suka menunggu." Setelahnya Sehun bergegas mandi.

.

.

* * *

 _Di tempat yang lain_

"kau yakin Lu? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan dulu?" Xiumin bersuara setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"iya Lu, sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan lagi dari pada nanti kau menyesal. Lagi pula kaukan tidak pernah memberitahu apa kesalahannya." Kali ini Yixing yang bertanya. Saat ini dia dan Xiumin berada di kamar Luhan, mereka bertiga tinggal bersama di apartemen, karena Luhan ingin meminta pendapat mengenai masalahnya dengan Sehun jadi mereka berkumpul di kamar Luhan, tapi nyatanya mereka hanya menjadi pendengar karna tidak ada satupun pendapat mereka yang diterima Luhan.

"kami tidak mau nantinya kau menyesal. Tapi kalau menurutmu itu yang terbaik tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain mendukungmu."

"kenapa kau tidak beri dia kesempatan dulu Lu?" Yixing dan Xiumin masih mencoba membujuk Luhan.

"aku sudah xing, aku sudah memberinya waktu tiga hari, dan sekarang waktunya sudah habis. Dan kupikir Sehun bisa peka untuk tau apa kesalahnnya" Jelas Luhan

"jadi bagaimana?. Bagaimana kau akan mengatakan padanya?." Tanya Xiumin

"aku akan menelponnya untuk bertemu nanti di tempat favorit kami."

Luhan kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan menekan angka tujuh dan tak lama tertera nama _'Hunnie Bunnie' dan terdengar nada sambung._

" _MAU MU APA HAH?. APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI KALAU AKU BILANG AKU SEDANG TIDAK MOOD UNTUK KELUAR RUMAH?, APA KAU TAU, KAU BENAR-BENAR MENGGANGGU HIDUPKU"_

Seketika Luhan merasa ciut mendengar suara Sehun di sebrang telpon, mungkin dia bisa menelpon nanti.

"eung,, m,, mi, mian, aku tidak tau kau sedang tidur, kalau begitu aku tutup saja."

"… _."_

" _Lu,,,, Lu, han?."_

"ku anggap pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab, kecuali kalau kau sudah menghapus nomerku dari ponselmu." Setelah mendengar suara Sehun entah kenapa Luhan merasa kalau dia merasa kesal, _"apa-apaan?, dia bertanya lagi? Memangnya dia tidak menyimpan nomerku? Dan kupikir suaraku tidak berubah atau dia memang tidak mengenali suara ku?. "_

" _ani,, aku tidak menghapusnya Lu, aku,, aku,,, mian, tadi berteriak padamu, kupikir tadi Jongin yang menelpon. Oia ada apa menelponku?."_ Dan apalagi sekaran? Apa salah kalau aku menghubunginya? Akukan kekasihnya.

"kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh?."

" _eh,, tidak,, ah maksudku boleh, aku,, maksudku_ …" sebelum Sehun sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Luhan menyela "terserah apa katamu, aku ingin minun bublee Tea, jadi temui aku di tempat biasa jam 3 nanti, jangan sampai telat. Aku tutup telponnya sekarang, sampai jumpa nanti." Dan sebelum Sehun sempat mencerna kata-katanya Luhan sudah menutup telpon.

"huhh,, bahkan suaranya terdengar sangat merdu." Luhan tidak tau apa dia bisa bertahan dengan keputusannya.

.

.

* * *

 _14.30 KST_

"masih 30 menit lagi." Sehun kemudian melangkah memasuki kedai dia sengaja datang lebih awal agar tidak memperburuk hubungannya dengan Luhan.

Luhan pernah bilang dia suka jika Sehun menggunakan baju kaos putih, calana putih, jaket hitam dan sepatu yang senada dengan kaos dan celananya (psst,,,ini selera iz). Karenanya itu Sehun menggunakannya sekarang agar Luhan terpesona dan memaafkannya, yah meskipun Sehun tidak tau apa salahnya.

Sehun pikir nantinya ia akan menunggu Luhan tapi ternyata gadis itu sudah ada disana di tempat favorit mereka. Sehun berhenti sejenak untuk memastikan bahwa tadi dia benar-benar melihat 14.30 di arlojinya dan teryata memang benar. " _apa mungkin jam ini rusak?. Kalau sampai luhan marah ini gara-gara kau_ " batin Sehun memukul arlojinya. _"Dan aku tidak akan segan menggilasmu dengan ban mobilku dan setelah itu aku akan melemparmu ke Laut agar kau dimakan ikan."_

Emm, maaf sedikit pendapat dari iz, ikan kalau gak salah berarti benar gak makan jam tangan.

"bodo, siapa yang minta pendapatlo?, gak penting amet"

Oke,, abaikan

.

.

"Hai Lu, apa aku membuatmu menunggu lama?". Tanya Sehun begitu duduk di hadapan Luhan

" _astaga Oh Sehun,, apa kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa kau harus berpakaian seperti itu sekarang? Kau mempersulitku saja."_ Luhan menggeleng _"ani, jangan tergoda Luhan, kau harus melakukannya, keputusan sudah bulat, dia sengaja melakukan itu agar kau bingung Luhan, dia pasti akan sangat senang jika kau tertipu oleh permainannya tapi sayang sekali Oh Sehun ssi, aku itu tidak mempan"._

"Lu, Luhan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, arlojiku rusak jadi kupikir sekarang baru setengah 3." Suara Sehun akhirnya menarik Luhan kembali ke realita

"ani, sekarang memang jam setengah 3,aku yang datang terlalu cepat, tak usah dipikirkan."

"sudah memesan?." _"arght… Situasi macam apa ini?"_ batin Sehun merasa begitu tersiksa dengan atmosfer yang tercipta diantara dia dan Luhan.

"ya aku sudah memesan, aku tidak memesan untukmu karena…" Luhan menghentikan ucapannya saat pelayan datang membawakan pesanannya.

"ah tolong satu cup lagi dengan rasa yang sama."

Tak lama setelah itu pelayan itu kembali dengan membawa minuman yang sama.

"terima kasih." Kata Sehun sambil tersenyum ramah

"terima kasih kembali, silahkan menikmati."

"Sehun." "Hannie." Panggil Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"iya." Bersamaan lagi

"kau duluan."sebenarnya Sehun ingin menanyakan alasan Luhan mendiaminya tapi karena dia laki-laki jadi dia membiarkan Luhan bicara lebih dulu _._ Dia bisa menanyakan nanti seteleh Luhan selesai bicara.

"akuinginputus." Kata Luhan cepat.

"hah?."Sehun mendengar kalimat itu, tapi dia tidak dapat mempercayainya.

"aku ingin putus" ulang Luhan kali ini lebih lambat.

"tapi,, tapi kenapa Lu?." Sehun benar-benar tidak tau jalan pikiran Luhan. "apa aku berbuat salah?" dan benar-benar tidak tau salahnya pada Luhan. "aku gak pernah bohong sama kamu, aku gak pernah jalan berdua sama gadis lain, apalagi sampai selingkuh. Jadi tolong bilang kenapa kamu mau putus?." Dan sekarang rambut yang tadinya sudah ia tata dengan baik kembali acak-acakan dalam waktu singkat akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"kamu memang gak pernah jalan berduaan sama perempuan selain aku, tapi kalau jalan sama dua perempuan sekaligus kamu melakukannya kau bahkan makan bersama mereka kalau aku tidak datang menemuimu waktu itu."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan, Sehun berpikir keras siapa kiranya dua orang yang dimaksud Luhan, beberapa saat ia tersadar, pasti yang dimaksud Luhan itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin dan Chanyeol sekaligus teman kecil Sehun. Waktu itu Luhan pasti melihat saat dia ditarik oleh kedua teman kecilnya menuju kantin, mereka memaksa Sehun untuk meneraktir mereka. Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah cerita tentang sahabat-sahabatnya pada Luhan.

"ani Luhan,, mereka,, aku, aku tidak punya hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan, mereka hanya. Kau taukan Lu mereka hanya temanku, aku kan su…"

"sebenarnya bukan itu alasan aku minta putus." Luhan menyela ucapan Sehun

"lalu kenapa?." Sehun makin pusing, apa lagi salahnya sekarang?

"Tatapan sinis."

"huh?." Sehun pikir selama ini ia selalu menatap memuja pada Luhan, bukannya sinis. Sehun memang memiliki tatapan itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun bahkan setengah pun ia tujukan pada Luhan.

"aku mau putus karena saat kita makan bersama di kantin tiga hari yang lalu kedua temanmu melihatku dengan tatapan sinis." Sehun pikir rahangnya akan jatuh sekarang. Apa-apaan ini? Tatapan sinis, lalu salahnya apa?

"arght…. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan memutuskanku Lu?." Sehun hampir saja berteriak kepada Luhan. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Luhan?

"aku tidak suka dilihat dengan tatapan sesinis itu, dan mereka berdua adalah temanmu, jadi ini tentu saja ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku sudah memberimu waktu tiga hari tapi kamu tidak melakukan yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan Lu? Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku." Sehun merasa kepalanya akan pecah saja sekarang.

"kau tidak perlu, karna sekalipun aku mengatakannya, sudah tidak ada lagi gunanya sekarang. Aku pergi."

Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Luhan.

"astaga,, apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih konyol lagi dari pada ini?."

.

.

* * *

"huwaaaaaaa,, sekarang aku jomblo, huwaaaa,,, aku masih sayang Sehun aku sangat mencintainya, bagaimana ini?." Sekarang Luhan sedang menangis sejadinya di pelukan Xiumin yang berusaha menenangkannya bersama Yixing. "bahkan tadi dia terlihat sangat tampan."

"sabar Lu,, masih banyak kok cowok diluar sana yang lebih tampan di banding Sehun dan tidak memiliki teman wanita yang akan menatap sinis padamu." Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan,, mana ada orang minta putus dengan alasan di tatap sinis oleh teman perempuan pacarnya? Alasan yang sangat konyol, tapi Yixing tidak mungkin mengatakannya pada Luhan, dia tidak mau nantinya menjadi sasaran amukan rusa patah hati, Yixing hanya berharap Sehun tabah. _"sabar ya Sehun, yang tabah."_ Gumam Yixing. Hmmm Sehun yang malang.

"gak xing, gak ada yang lebih tampan dari Sehun, huwaaaaa."

"Suho oppa lebih tampan kok." Gumam Yixing tapi masih di dengar Luhan

"Sehun lebih lebih lebih tampan titik." Luhan tidak mau kalah

"Suho oppa lebih tampan, lagi pula dia tidak punya teman perempuan."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. SEHUN YANG PALING TAMPAN." Luhan ngotot

"kalau gitu kenapa diputusin, diambil orang nanti baru nyessel tau sendirikan Sehun banyak fansnya, aku bahkan yakin mereka akan syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malam kalau tau kalian putus."

"astaga xing,, jangan mengganggunya."

"kau juga Lu, kalau memang masih mencintainya kenapa diputuskan karena alasan seperti itu." Xiumin yang jengah dengan Luhan karena terus saja menangis dan mengatakan mencintai Sehun.

"kau tidak tau perasaan ku Xiu." Xiumin memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Luhan "kalau begitu berhenti menangis, kau yang sudah memutuskannya jadi kau harus terima akibatnya juga."

" _dasar rusa sinting."_ Batin Yixing

"ya sudah, sekarang kau istirahat ok, tenangkan dirimu dan berusaha untuk melupakan kejadiann ini. Aku dan Yixing ada diluar kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu." Setelahnya Xiumin dan Yixing meninggalkan Luhan.

"Dan jangan bunuh diri kalau Sehun diambil orang do…."

Xiumin langsung menarik Yixing sebelum dia menjadi sasaran amukan rusa liar.

"huwaaa,,, Hunnie bagaimana ini aku merindukanmu padahal kita baru saja bertemu tadi." Kata Luhan sambil mengusap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan wajah Sehun di sana.

"kau harus cepat-cepat minta balikan dengan ku, karena jika tidak aku bisa gila karna merindukanmu." Luhan kali ini menciumi layar ponselnya. "tapi bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak mau kembali bersamaku lagi. Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Dan ternyata perkataan Yixing benar kalau nanti Sehun diambil orang. Huwaaa andwaeeeee"

Dan begitu seterusnya Luhan berteriak gaje di kamarnya berharap Sehun segera menelponnya untuk meminta Luhan kembali bersamanya?.

.

.

.

" _yo hoo Jongin tampan disini, ada apa kawan?."_ kata Jongin begitu mengangkat telpon dari Sehun.

"kau dimana?." Jawab Sehun datar

" _di rumah, kenapa?, apa kau berubah pikiran dan ingin ikut bersama kami?."_

"tidak, aku tidak ingin ikut bersama kalian, aku ingin kalian yang datang kemari."

" _wah,, itu tidak masalah selama kau yang bayar."_

"ya ya,, terserahmu, yang penting segera datang kemari di café langgananku."

" _siap boss."_

"dan jangan lama, jika tidak ingin aku berubah pikiran."

" _oke, jangan khawatir, bahkan sebelum kau bosan kami sudah tiba di sana."_

"kuharap omonganmu bukan hanya sekedar bicara. Aku tutup sekarang"

Huuhh, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ke empat temannya, mereka selalu saja mau ditraktir oleh Sehun, padahal mereka bisa membayarnya sendiri bahkan membeli tokonya juga mereka bisa.

"haahhh~"

Dan bukan keempat sahabatnya kalau mereka bisa datang tepat waktu seperti yang mereka katakan. Sehun sudah berdiri dari kursinya berniat pulang karna lelah menunggu saat mereka berempat berlari ke dalam café seperti maling ayam yang di kejar warga karna kedapatan saat melakukan aksinya.

"huh,, huhh,, maaf Sehun tadi kami lama di rumah Baekhyun karna dia tidak tau dimana menaruh eyelinernya." Kata Kyungsoo terengah

"ya,, jangan menyalahkanku, siapa suruh Jongin tidak memberi tahuku kalau kita akan kemari, jadi aku tidak bersiap tau-tau kalian datang kerumahku." Baekhyun membela diri

"hey,, aku sudah meminta Chanyeol memberi tau mu. Ini bukan salahku." Jongin juga tidak mau kalah."

"maaf, ternyata pulsaku habis, jadi aku tidak memberi taumu Baek."

"bisakah kalian di….."

"tuh kan,, jadi yang salah itu Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun mengabaikan Sehun

"tapi kita tidak akan selama ini kalau saja kau tidak perlu mencari-cari eyelinermu." Kyungsoo tetap menyalahkan Baekhyun.

"kau tau sendirikan kalau eyeliner itu wajib bagiku, jadi…."

"YAK. BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM DAN DUDUK SAJA, TIDAK USAH SALING MENYALAHKAN!" Sehun akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan tidak bermutu mereka.

Ke empat orang itu akhirnya menuruti perkataan Sehun sambil terus menunduk karena diperhatikan oleh semua pengunjung karna teriakan Sehun tadi.

.

"emm,, Sehun maaf untuk membuatmu menunggu lama." Kata Kyungsoo akhirnya setelah mereka semua mendapat pesanannya.

"ya, lupakan saja, aku sudah terbiasa."

"oia kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sedang tidak ingin keluar rumah?" Tanya Jongin.

"tadi aku bertemu Luhan." Jawab Sehun dengan tatapan kosong

"wahh,, kau sudah berbaikan dengannya Hun?" kali ini Chanyeol yang berbicara.

"lohh, berbaikan? Memangnya kenapa dengan Luhan dan Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sebelumnya tidak tau masalah Sehun dan Luhan.

"iya, beberapa hari belakangan Luhan menghindari Sehun." Jawab Jongin karna Sehun hanya diam masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"memangnya ada masalah apa, tiga hari yang lalu kan mereka baik-baik saja, mereka bahkan makan bersama sampai-sampai Sehun tidak jadi membayar makanan kita"

"itu yang terakhir Baek, setelah itu Luhan mulai menghindarinya, dan Sehun tidak tau kenapa." Jongin lagi yang menjawab karena sepertinya Sehun tidak akan menjawab.

"aku bertemu dengan Luhan tadi." Kata Sehun

"ya, kau sudah mengatakannya tadi hun." Kata Baekhyun. _"Apa sebegitu bahagianya sampai harus dikatakan lagi, tapi kenapa tidak kelihatan senang."_ Monolog Baekhyun

"aku bertemu disini, dimeja ini." Sehun diam lagi sementara empat orang yang lain menunggu Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. "dan dia memutuskanku." Lanjut Sehun.

"mwo?." Baekhyun.

"wae?." Kyungsoo.

"aku tidak salah dengarkan?." Chanyeol bertanya entah pada siapa.

"WAHHH." Dan jongin terkagum sambil bertepuk tangan mengabaikan tatapan empat orang yang lain. " wah ini pertama kalinya ada yang memutuskanmu Hun. Mungkin Luhan bisa ma…" sadar dengan tajam nan menusuk Sehun, Jongin akhirnya menghentikan ocehannya.

"karena Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Lu…."

"memangnya apa yang kulakukan padanya." Kyungsoo menyela

"Luhan bilang kalian berdua menatap sinis padanya."

"Ha?." Jongin melongo

"mwoya." Kyungsoo menyemburkan jus yang baru saja di teguknya sampai mengenai tangan Baekyun.

"Yak,, menjijikkan Kyung." Teriak Baekhyun kemudian mengambil tisu di meja untuk membersihkan tangannya.

Bruuk.

Dan Chanyeol pingsan layaknya tokoh Ijat di kartun Upin & Ipin.

"ekhm,, maksudnya? Kami kurang paham dengan kata-kata tadi hun." Jongin paling pertama sadar bertanya, sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan tisu, dan Chanyeol masih kejang di lantai.

"ya, Luhan minta putus denganku. Dia bilang waktu kami makan bersama tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatap sinis kepada Luhan." Jelas Sehun.

"jadi apa hubungannya dengan putus denganmu?." Tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah sadar dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

"dia tidak suka ditatap seperti itu, dan kalian berdua temanku jadi dia bilang ada hubungannya." Jelas Sehun frustasi.

"astaga,, waktu itu kami memang menatap sinis kearah kalian, tapi itu kami menatapmu Sehun bukan Luhan."

"iya, seperti kata Baekhyun kami menatapmu, kami pikir kenapa kau justru pindah dari meja kita ke maja Luhan, kenapa tidak kau panggil saja Luhan untuk bergabung bersama kita agar kita bisa lebih mengenalnya." Jelas Kyungsoo yang diangguki Baekhyun. _"juga agar kau yang bayar makan."_ Sambung Baekhyun dalam hati.

"kenapa aku tidak tau masalah itu?" Tanya Chanyeol

"ya karena waktu itu kau dan Jongin sedang memesan makanan."

"jadi sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?, apa kau akan meminta Luhan untuk kembali?." Tanya Jongin

"ya Sehun, kami akan membantumu menjelaskan pada Luhan."

"entahlahh,, mungkin belum, aku ingin menenangkan diri dulu. Ini pertama kalinya aku diputuskan, jadi aku tidak tau apa yang akan ku lakukan" Gumam Sehun

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kantin kampus. Kamis, 12.00 KST_

"oh, baiklah. Jangan lupa bahagia Hun, bye."

"apa katanya?" Tanya Chanyeol setelah Jongin meletakkan ponsel.

"huhh,, katanya dia sedang tidak mood untuk datang ke kampus."

"astaga anak itu,, dia pikir kita bisa terus-terusan mengerjakan tugasnya, sedangkan dia asyik-asyikan tidur di apartemen." Kyungsoo menggerutu

"biar kuingatkan, disini kau yang bersikeras agar kita mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya dengan alasan tidak ingin Sehun kena masalah dengan dosen." Kata Baekhyun.

Sekarang mereka berempat ada di kantin sekolah. Semenjak putus dengan Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah ke kampus dan memilih mengunci diri di kamar, bahkan mungkin dia tidak akan makan kalau bukan Kyungsoo yang selalu membawakan makanan dan memaksanya untuk makan.

"iya sihh,, tapi kan dia selalu traktir kita jadi yahh, sebagai gantinya kita bantuin dia. Emang kalian gak kasian sama Sehun?."

"ini yang terakhir, kalau besok dia masih gak mau datang, kita seret dia." Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi, gara-gara Sehun dan Luhan putus mereka gak pernah di traktir lagi.

"sepertinya kita yang harus bertindak, kalau dibiarkan lama-lama kita gak akan bisa makan gratisan lagi." Kali ini Jongin yang bicara.

"iya, kita harus buat aliansi dengan teman Luhan, biar mereka balikan lagi dan kita bisa dapat traktiran lagi." Chanyeol menambahkan.

"oke,, kita diskusi dimarkas nanti malam." Kata Kyungsoo yang langsung di setujui tiga orang lainnya. Kemudian mereka bertiga tertawa puas dengan rencananya.

Tidak tau Sehun harus bersyukur karena temannya sangat perhatian, atau harus menyesal karna temannya memanfaatkannya untuk makan gratis.

.

.

.

 **Aaahhh gak nyangka kalau akhirnya ff ini bisa di post juga.**

 **Emm,, ini ff pertama aku,, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba mau bikin ff yang segaje ini. Oia ini terinspirasi dari kisahnya teman aku yang diputusin sama pacarnya karena tatapan sinis juga. Jagi big thanks to dia dan pacarnya dan trio centil yang menjadi pelaku tatapan sinis yang sampai sekarang gak mau ngaku.**

 **Finally, makasih banget buat yang mau baca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
